2016 Indianapolis 500 Voting - Men's Singles
Main article: 2016 Indianapolis 500 Voting This is the first edition of the BATC event. For those voting for drivers that have 8 or more letters in last name, it is from Rutherford to R-Ford. Seeds Viktor Ahn (First round) Gilles Marini Apolo Anton Ohno Emmitt Smith (First round) Drew Lachey Hines Ward (First round) Joey Fatone Donald Driver William Levy Ingo Rademacher (First round) Eric Frenzel Liu Rui Alfonso Ribeiro Nevin Galmarini (First round) Sven Kramer (First round) Ivica Kostelić Donny Osmond (First round) Ron Wear Zbigniew Brodka (First round) J. R. Martinez Vic Wild (Second round) Nick Carter (First round) James Maslow Corbin Bleu Jacoby Jones Thomas Prugger Jack Osbourne Mark McGrath (First round) Cody Linley Charlie White Ueli Kestenholz Yuzuru Hanyu Finals Draw According to the draw, Sections 1 and 2 will vote April 18-21, Sections 3 and 4 to vote from April 21-24, Sections 5 and 6 to vote from April 24-27 and Sections 7 and 8 to vote from April 27-April 30. Section 1 V Ahn |RD1-score01-1 = Montoya |RD1-team02 = Charizard |RD1-score02-1 = Foyt |RD1-seed03=WC |RD1-team03 = Metagross |RD1-score03-1= Montoya |RD1-team04 = A Ford |RD1-score04-1= Foyt |RD1-team05= S-H Lee |RD1-score05-1= Foyt |RD1-team06= Avalugg |RD1-score06-1= Montoya |RD1-team07= Aurorus |RD1-score07-1=Montoya |RD1-seed08=31 |RD1-team08= U Kestenholz |RD1-score08-1='Foyt' |RD1-seed09=13 |RD1-team09= A Ribeiro |RD1-score09-1='Foyt' |RD1-team10= Salamence |RD1-score10-1=Montoya |RD1-team11= A Fannin |RD1-score11-1='Foyt' |RD1-seed12=WC |RD1-team12= A Watabe |RD1-score12-1=Montoya |RD1-seed13=Q |RD1-team13= E Cundal |RD1-score13-1=Montoya |RD1-team14= Beldum |RD1-score14-1='Foyt' |RD1-team15= Abomasnow |RD1-score15-1=Montoya |RD1-seed16=21 |RD1-team16= V Wild |RD1-score16-1='Foyt' |RD2-team01= Charizard |RD2-score01-1=Vukovich |RD2-team02= A Ford |RD2-score02-1='Foyt' |RD2-team03= S-H Lee |RD2-score03-1=Vukovich |RD2-seed04=31 |RD2-team04= U Kestenholz |RD2-score04-1='Foyt' |RD2-seed05=13 |RD2-team05= A Ribeiro |RD2-score05-1='Foyt' |RD2-team06= A Fannin |RD2-score06-1=Vukovich |RD2-team07= Beldum |RD2-score07-1='Foyt' |RD2-seed08=21 |RD2-team08= V Wild |RD2-score08-1=Vukovich |RD3-team01= A Ford |RD3-score01-1=Foyt |RD3-seed02=31 |RD3-team02= U Kestenholz |RD3-score02-1=C-N |RD3-seed03=13 |RD3-team03= A Ribeiro |RD3-score03-1=C-N |RD3-team04= Beldum |RD3-score04-1=Foyt }} Section 2 D Driver |RD1-score01-1 = Vukovich |RD1-team02 = Sceptile |RD1-score02-1 = Shaw |RD1-team03 = D Carey |RD1-score03-1 = Shaw |RD1-team04 = Hippowdon |RD1-score04-1 = Vukovich |RD1-seed05 = WC |RD1-team05 = Azumarill |RD1-score05-1 = Shaw |RD1-seed06 = Q |RD1-team06 = Altaria |RD1-score06-1 = Vukovich |RD1-seed07 = Q |RD1-team07 = Heliolisk |RD1-score07-1 = Vukovich |RD1-seed08 = 14 |RD1-team08 = N Galmarini |RD1-score08-1 = Shaw |RD1-seed09 = 29 |RD1-team09 = C Linley |RD1-score09-1 = Vukovich |RD1-seed10 = Q |RD1-team10 = Wario |RD1-score10-1 = Shaw |RD1-seed11 = Q |RD1-team11 = Waluigi |RD1-score11-1 = Shaw |RD1-team12 = Larvesta |RD1-score12-1 = Vukovich |RD1-seed13 = WC |RD1-team13 = Slaking |RD1-score13-1 = Shaw |RD1-team14 = R Duchak |RD1-score14-1= Vukovich |RD1-team15 = Mankey |RD1-score15-1 = Shaw |RD1-seed16 = 23 |RD1-team16 = J Maslow |RD1-score16-1 = Vukovich |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= D Driver |RD2-score01-1=Vukovich |RD2-team02= Hippowdon |RD2-score02-1=Foyt |RD2-seed03=Q |RD2-team03= Altaria |RD2-score03-1=Foyt |RD2-seed04=Q |RD2-team04= Heliolisk |RD2-score04-1=Vukovich |RD2-seed05=29 |RD2-team05= C Linley |RD2-score05-1=Vukovich |RD2-team06= Larvesta |RD2-score06-1=Foyt |RD2-team07= R Duchak |RD2-score07-1=Vukovich |RD2-seed08=23 |RD2-team08= J Maslow |RD2-score08-1=Foyt |RD3-seed02=Q }} Section 3 I Rademacher |RD1-score01-1=Meyer |RD1-team02= M Cuban |RD1-score02-1='C-N' |RD1-seed03=Q |RD1-team03= Snorlax |RD1-score03-1='C-N' |RD1-team04= Yoshi |RD1-score04-1=Meyer |RD1-seed05=WC |RD1-team05= E Plushenko |RD1-score05-1=Meyer |RD1-team06= A Reed |RD1-score06-1='C-N' |RD1-team07= Zoroark |RD1-score07-1='C-N' |RD1-seed08=17 |RD1-team08= D Osmond |RD1-score08-1=Meyer |RD1-seed09=28 |RD1-team09= M McGrath |RD1-score09-1=Meyer |RD1-team10= F Mayweather |RD1-score10-1='C-N' |RD1-seed11=Q |RD1-team11= M Gupta |RD1-score11-1=Meyer |RD1-team12= C Mathison |RD1-score12-1='C-N' |RD1-team13= Volcarona |RD1-score13-1=Meyer |RD1-team14= Lugia |RD1-score14-1='C-N' |RD1-team15= W Newton |RD1-score15-1='C-N' |RD1-seed16=4 |RD1-team16= E Smith |RD1-score16-1=Meyer |RD2-team01= M Cuban |RD2-score01-1=Unser |RD2-seed02=Q |RD2-team02= Snorlax |RD2-score02-1='C-N' |RD2-team03= A Reed |RD2-score03-1=Unser |RD2-team04= Zoroark |RD2-score04-1='C-N' |RD2-team05= F Mayweather |RD2-score05-1=Unser |RD2-team06= C Mathison |RD2-score06-1='C-N' |RD2-team07= Lugia |RD2-score07-1='C-N' |RD2-team08= W Newton |RD2-score08-1=Unser }} Section 4 T Prugger |RD1-score01-1='Unser' |RD1-team02= Vaporeon |RD1-score02-1=Rose |RD1-seed03=Q |RD1-team03= Landorus |RD1-score03-1=Rose |RD1-team04= B Karl |RD1-score04-1='Unser' |RD1-team05= Leafeon |RD1-score05-1='Unser' |RD1-team06= Jolteon |RD1-score06-1=Rose |RD1-seed07=Q |RD1-team07= Armaldo |RD1-score07-1='Unser' |RD1-seed08=9 |RD1-team08= W Levy |RD1-score08-1=Rose |RD1-seed09=19 |RD1-team09= Z Bródka |RD1-score09-1=Rose |RD1-team10= Nidoking |RD1-score10-1='Unser' |RD1-team11= Mawile |RD1-score11-1='Unser' |RD1-team12= A Sobolev |RD1-score12-1=Rose |RD1-team13= Gallade |RD1-score13-1=Rose |RD1-seed14=Q |RD1-team14= A Tancos |RD1-score14-1='Unser' |RD1-team15= Toxicroak |RD1-score15-1='Unser' |RD1-seed16=6 |RD1-team16= H Ward |RD1-score16-1=Rose |RD2-seed01=26 |RD2-team01= T Prugger |RD2-score01-1=Unser |RD2-team02= B Karl |RD2-score02-1=C-N |RD2-team03= Leafeon |RD2-score03-1=C-N |RD2-seed04=Q |RD2-team04= Armaldo |RD2-score04-1=Unser |RD2-team05= Nidoking |RD2-score05-1=C-N |RD2-team06= Mawile |RD2-score06-1=Unser |RD2-seed07=Q |RD2-team07= A Tancos |RD2-score07-1=C-N |RD2-team08= Toxicroak |RD2-score08-1=Unser |RD3-team03= }} Section 5 N Carter |RD1-score01-1=Jones |RD1-team02= M Aln |RD1-score02-1='Unser' |RD1-seed03=Q |RD1-team03= Volcanion |RD1-score03-1=Jones |RD1-team04= MR Alvaro |RD1-score04-1='Unser' |RD1-seed05=Q |RD1-team05= T Howard |RD1-score05-1=Jones |RD1-team06= Metang |RD1-score06-1='Unser' |RD1-team07= T-b Moe |RD1-score07-1='Unser' |RD1-seed08=15 |RD1-team08= S Kramer |RD1-score08-1=Jones |RD1-seed09=25 |RD1-team09= J Jones |RD1-score09-1='Unser' |RD1-team10= P Saderd |RD1-score10-1=Jones |RD1-team11= Sylveon |RD1-score11-1='Unser' |RD1-team12= Snorunt |RD1-score12-1=Jones |RD1-team13= J Huisman |RD1-score13-1='Unser' |RD1-team14= D Mezei |RD1-score14-1=Jones |RD1-seed15=Q |RD1-team15= F Mohammed |RD1-score15-1=Jones |RD1-seed16=7 |RD1-team16= J Fatone |RD1-score16-1='Unser' |RD2-team01= M Aln |RD2-team02= MR Alvaro |RD2-team03= Metang |RD2-team04= T-B Moe |RD2-seed05=25 |RD2-team05= J Jones |RD2-team06= Sylveon |RD2-team07= J Huisman |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= J Fatone }} Section 6 AA Ohno |RD1-score01-1='R-Ford' |RD1-seed02=WC |RD1-team02= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score02-1=Unser |RD1-team03= Glalie |RD1-score03-1=Unser |RD1-team04= Mawile |RD1-score04-1='R-Ford' |RD1-team05= S Mohr |RD1-score05-1='R-Ford' |RD1-team06= J Rice |RD1-score06-1=Unser |RD1-team07= Master P |RD1-seed08=30 |RD1-team08= C White |RD1-seed09=11 |RD1-team09= E Frenzel |RD1-team10= Froakie |RD1-team11= Chespin |RD1-team12= Tepig |RD1-team13= I Cockerline |RD1-team14= Venusaur |RD1-seed15=Q |RD1-team15= A March |RD1-seed16=18 |RD1-team16= R Wear |RD2-team02= }} Section 7 Section 8 References Category:Ben and Toad's Contest